Enough is Enough
by sincerely annonymous
Summary: Superman had it coming.


**Hey this is my first story so please bare with me. **** All mistakes are my own. I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The team had just returned from a mission to find Superman arguing with Batman in the training room. Black Canary and the other mentors stood around the room watching the two not wanting to get to close to the feuding heroes. Robin wasn't to surprised to hear that they where arguing over Conner, Bruce had told him about his meeting with Clark at the diner. Robin agreed with Bruce on the matter that Superman should at least get to know Conner and help to train him.<p>

While the rest of the team joined their mentors to watch how this would play out. Conner still stood in the enterance not knowing what to do before finaly walking over to stand next to Black Canary. Robin walked over to join the two heroes. They weren't yelling at each other, but they were angely whispering at each other. Robin couldn't really understand what they were saying untill he was a few feet away.

"Just spend some time training him Black Canary can only do so much. He needs someone to understand what he is going through. He needs someone to care for him." Batman said scrowling at the kryptonian.

"He is being cared for. He has everyone here and a place to stay. I don't see why I have to be responsible form him. I never asked for this and am not ready to."

Robin felt his anger at Superman boil up. Batman glared at Superman but before he could say anything Robin cut in.

"You know I wonder where some of us would be if it wasn't for those good people out there who are always ready to take someone in. They could end up lost in a cornfield. Or better yet, they could end up at an orphanage. Hey its not the best place but at least they are being taken care of and had a place to stay. For all they know they could stay there because they don't have anymore relatives. Or how about they can live on the streets because they don't have a place to go. How about they just get dropped off ar a strangers house and told to live there because its your father who didn't even know about you until then. Maybe they get really lucky you have a good family friend who will take you in." Robin vented at the superhero who had a shocked look on his face and had seemed to go pale.

"But he is not my res..." Superman never got to finish what he was going to say before Robin lost what little control he had left of his temper and punched the man of streel in the face. To everyones suprise superman dropped to the ground. Before they knew what was happening Robin was on top of him and punching him repeatedly. Batman didn't try to stop the young boy from attacking the older hero, he just watched in slight amusement.  
>"At least he is related to you. At least he never had to wonder what was going to happen to him." Robin looked like he was trying not to cry, "Someone is heartless here and it isn't Batman!" At that Batman did intervine by pulling the teen of off the shocked kryptonian. Robin dropped a green peice of rock in the process. Robin got one last kick in before storming off leaving Superman still sprawled on the floor where he had fallen during Robins attack.<p>

" I think I may have deserverd that." He said getting back on his feet once Batman had put the green kryptonite in a pocket of his belt. Batman just sent a glare at him and Superman knew he was in trouble for distressing Batmans little bird, and would probably get told off later about it.

"Oh, you did." Flash said appearing next to Batman. "The look on your face when he punced you!" At that Batman smirked and Flash doubled over in laughter.

"Why does he even have any kyptonite with him." Superman complained.

"You know why. Though he knows not to abuse having it and he doesn't tend to be violent when he is angry. But I do hope you think about what he said. Where would you be if not for others?" At that Batman turned and followd Robin out of the room.

Once Batman was gone the room was filled with silence. Suprman looked awkward for a moment before walking up to Superboy. "I think I owe you an appology for my behavior. Robin was right I should have known better. I was being a coward, and I would be happy if you would let me start to train you."

Conner smiled at Superman, who couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, that would be good."

As soon as Conner answered Robin and Batman walked back into the room, Robin had a look of triumph on his face and Batman was trying not to look smug. " I told you that kryptonians have hard heads, but that he would come around eventually." Batman said walking over to the zeta beam tubes. Robin laughed before following his mentor back to Gotham City the robotic voice announcing their departure.

"Does someone want to expain what just happened?" Wally said loudly

Superman sighed. "Batman and Robin happened." The rest of the mentors just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really like to hear what you thought so please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
